1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container where it is possible for a liquid to be contained.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers, which record images or text by ejecting ink onto a print medium from a plurality of nozzles which are provided in a print head, are widely used. In the ink jet printers, an ink cartridge containing ink is mounted in a holder and ink is supplied to the print head from the ink cartridge.
In the life cycle from the manufacturing to the disposal of the ink cartridge, it is desirable to reduce the burden on the environment as much as possible. In the past, there have been known ink cartridges with a configuration in which an ink pack which is formed by a thermoplastic film material is contained in an outer box which is formed of paper and ink cartridges with a configuration in which a so-called gusset type ink pack is contained in a cartridge case which is formed of paper.
As an example of these technologies, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-69051 discloses an ink containing bag which is formed of a flexible film material and an ink cartridge which is formed of a containing box which accommodates the ink containing bag. In this ink cartridge, in order to hold the ink containing bag in the accommodating box, a position regulating member is interposed therebetween as a shock buffering member. In addition, as another example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-83497 discloses a shock buffering section which is formed as ribs in an ink pack tray body which accommodates a flexible ink pack.
In an ink cartridge which uses such a flexible ink containing bag, the ink accommodating bag is damaged by impacts which are caused by falls during transportation or the like, ink leaks are possible and countermeasures for this are necessary. However, with the technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-69051, since the position regulating member as the shock buffering member is configured by cardboard, the work at the time of assembling the cartridge becomes complicated. In addition, the technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-83497 does not consider impacts which are generated between an inner surface of the ink pack body and the ink pack.
Here, such problems are in common with a liquid container which is adapted to be mounted in a liquid container holder of a liquid consuming apparatus without being limited to ink cartridges which are mounted in a holder of an ink jet printer.
The present invention is based on solving the problems of the techniques in the prior art, and has the object of providing a liquid container with excellent impact resistance during falls and easy assembly which reduces the environmental burden in the life cycle of the liquid container.